A Duke Dilema
by GreggoAddict
Summary: Two new people come into Hazzard and there's going to be nothing but the usual, trouble in hazzard. Boss best guard his money and Bo best guard his heart, well we better let Luke do that. Somethin's goin' on.Summary sux, but R&R plz! COMPLETE FINALLY!
1. Late Again

Well here I am. hope to see some of my lovely CSI reviewers as well as Dukes of Hazzard reviewers. First DoH fic. so go easy on me! Well I really wish I owned Them good ol' boys but sadly, I don't. Someday I'll hopefully own a '68-'69 Dodge Charger but til then, I've only got this story. Hope you like it, I know I will haha.

Chapter 1: Late Again

Balladeer- Now ain't that a surprise? The Duke boys are driving as if Rosco was chasin' after them but it's clear sailin. If they aint gettin' chased, then they must be late gettin money to old Boss. He's a stubborn Hogg and wont settle for anything late, even if it is money.

"Now Bo, we gotta get this farm payment into Boss in five minutes. You know Boss won't take the money if it's even a second late." Luke told his cousin, shifting slightly nervously in his seat.

"I know Luke, we can just jump the general over Chesapeake Crick and we'll be there with plenty of time to spare." Bo replied to his cousin, turning the General Lee into the direction of their jumping point.

"Lets hope there ain't gonna be no cars down there."

"There usually aint."

"Yeah you're right...for once." Luke grinned. Bo looked over to his cousin with a serious look on his face and then just grinned back and laughed.

"Here we go cousin." He floored the General Lee and there they went. Everything went perfect, the sailing, and the landing. "YEEEEE-HAWWW!" Bo yelled in excitement.

"Bo look out!" Luke shouted. A car came outta no where and was about to collide with them.

"I see 'em." Bo replied, quickly turning the steering wheel so they'd get out of the way. They went down into the ditch instead. "Well dang!"

"They didn't even flinch or at least stop to see if we was okay." Luke reported to his cousin. He had all ready gotten out and was looking up onto the road. The car was long gone. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, we should get Cooter on the CB and let him know we need to get the General outta here."

"There is a problem though."

"What's that?"

"Uncle Jesse is gonna skin us for not turning in the mortgage payment on time, again." Bo and Luke just looked at each other solemnly.

0000

Balladeer- Now while them good ol' boys were waitin' for Cooter to come and get 'em outta the ditch, the car that caused the accident was hurryin' down the road like nothin' happened.

"Now Billy, you almost hit that car, didn't you see them coming?" A girl with long, curly, blond hair asked the driver. She looked to be in her early twenties. The driver was male, muscular, big, short brown haired, about the same age as her.

"O' course I did, but it was their own fault for gettin' in the way." Billy replied. "Now, Lisa, don't fuss about it. I'm sure they's fine."

"You're probably right. I love it when you're right." Lisa told him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He just grinned.

"Now, when we get into town, we gotta find someone gullible enough to help us out." He explained.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'll find someone to fall for me like I do every time we've got a new job." She giggled.

"Good girl. Now, let's find Hazzard County's town." He told her.

0000

"Now fellas, when you CB'd for me to get you outta a ditch, I figured you done ran someone off the road and was being considerate and waiting with them." Cooter laughed, as he approached the boys, noticing it was the General in the ditch.

"It's not funny Cooter, just get us the heck outta this thing." Bo said exhaustedly.

"And make it fast, we gotta get to town as soon as possible now." Luke added on.

"Why's that?" Cooter asked as he latched a hook onto the back bumper of the General.

"'Cause we got to pay our mortgage bill to Boss. It'll be a miracle to get him to collect it now." Luke told him.

"And you know just how much he loves us and would understand this little accident." Bo said, quite sarcastically.

"With all that money coming into Hazzard, he's going to be extremely uptight." Cooter explained, walking towards his truck, they followed.

"What money?" Bo asked.

"Oh you don't know. Well Boss lied to some antique company and said that his authentic one of a kind General Jackson's glasses were stolen so he get's the money for it." Cooter told them.

"I didn't know he wore glasses." Bo announced, as he shut the truck door, so they could get going.

"I don't think any of us did but you know Boss." Luke added.

"Well they're bringing in, I think fifteen grand for it. It should arrive in about three days." Cooter finished.

"Great, we're going to have loads of fun now." Luke said, also with a great hint of sarcasm in his voice.

0000

"Excuse me sir, do you know how to get to Hazzard County?" Lisa asked a nearby farmer.

"Well miss, you're in it now." He told her, looking at her as if she's dumber than a doorknob.

"Oh, of course, how do you get to their main town then?" She asked politely.

"Keep going down this road, then you'll eventually come up to a fork, make a left, an, ya can't miss it." He directed her.

"Thank you." She said, with a fake smile.

0000

"Com'on Boss! Just take the dang check!" Bo exasperatedly exclaimed. They had been in here for about ten minutes now and he would not take the check.

"You Dukes are fifteen minutes late! You know my policy." Boss retorted.

"If it was anyone else in the county, you'd take theirs and you know it." Luke argued.

"That's true, but see, I don't like you Dukes, and being the county commissioner and all, what I say goes." Boss said back. He did have a point, he was the commissioner.

"Can't you give them a break Boss, they didn't mean it to be late." Enos piped in, trying to help.

"Enos, ya dipstick, just hush. You Dukes, get outta here." Rosco demanded.

"We got ran off the side of the road, it's not our fault!" Bo fought back.

"I'm not taking your check and that's final!" Boss yelled.

"Boss, you are the worst, ya know that!" Luke said insultingly.

"You're harassing someone at a higher power than yourselves, Rosco arrest them!" Boss ordered.

"Yessiree Boss, a gehgeh. Come here you two. I'm'll cuff m' n stuff m'." Rosco said to himself, a gehgeh, being his silly laugh.

"J.DHOGG! Where are you!" A woman's voice screamed behind the door.

"LULU! Lulu hunny bunch, what are you doing here?" Boss asked as his large wife came urgently into the room.

"J.D, you promised me, you'd fix that sink at home, so I could do them dishes but I wake up and it's not fixed. I try to turn it on and I get sprayed by the water!" Lulu screamed at him. She didn't even notice that Luke and Bo were handcuffed together. She stopped screaming at him for a second when she realized those poor boys were going to be arrested.

"Hi Lulu." Bo and Luke greeted her simultaneously, raising the hand that was handcuffed.

"Oh you poor good 'ol boys. What did you do?" She asked sincerely.

"Well, Boss here wouldn't take our check because we were late in giving him it..." Luke began but Bo cut him off.

"Because we got ran off the side of the road and had to wait for Cooter to get us and.." Bo started but then Luke cut in this time.

"Now he's telling us that we're being arrested because we're harassing him. We just want to pay the bill and be done with it." Luke finished.

"Rosco! Uncuff these poor boys and J.D. take their darn check!" Lulu commanded.

"Yes shnookums." Boss replied quietly. "ROSCO! Uncuff them." Boss said

"But Boss, they broke the law..." Rosco started but was cut off.

"Just do it!" Boss finished.

"Yes Boss." Rosco said in defeat.

"Here." Luke said, thrusting the check into Boss' little fat hand. "Thanks Lulu."

"Yea, thank you Lulu." Bo added, walking out with Luke.

"The nerve of him." Luke complained as they walked down the street back to Cooter's garage.

"Yeah. Why can't we just get a new person to run this town?" Bo asked, not really counting on it to be answered.

When they got to Cooter's, the sat on top of another car in the lot, waiting for the General to be fixed.

"Should be done in about five minutes, I just have to fix one more thing.." Cooter announced.

" 'Kay, thanks Cooter." Bo replied.

"Bo look! Over there, that car!" Luke said so suddenly that it made Bo jump.

"Hey, isn't that the car that ran us off the road?" He asked.

"Yea it is." Luke replied.

"Let's go give them a lesson in manners." Bo suggested.

"Good idea, cuz. Cooter we'll be right back." Luke called. They took off down the street toward the car.

Balladeer- I hope Bo and Luke know what they're about to get themselves into. By the looks of it, they haven't gotta clue.

0000

Well there is my first chapter for this story! I hope to see some great reviews! I hope the characters are somewhat in as best character I can put them in. Can't wait to see what you all think!

Love

Jackie


	2. Neighborly Dukes

BAM! Didn't expect as many reviews in one day as I got! Thanks everyone, that made me smile, seriously! The first few chapters might be a lil rusty but I love cliffhangers and building up to the suspense. Keep up the excellento work! I think the reason I wrote the last chapter decently, is because I watch the show WAY too much haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Neighborly Dukes

Balladeer- Now what do you think them bad news people are going to say to the Dukes' once they reach their car?

"Hey ya'll!" Luke yelled at the car. Him and Bo were gaining on the car.

"Oh shit, isn't that the car you ran off the road this morning?" Lisa asked, panicked.

"It sure is. Quick close your eyes and act sick." Billy told her quickly. She did.

"Look here mister, we wanna know why you was so kind enough to run us into a ditch?" Bo asked when they got to the car. He looked in and to his surprise it was to a kind, looking, face.

"A thousand apologies sir. It's just that my dear sister, Lisa, she's very sick. I don't know what's wrong with her. I wanted to run her to a hospital to get looked at but unfortunately I don't know where one is and I was so scared for her." Billy quickly lied.

Being Dukes, they immediately felt bad.

"Well, we're sorry for confronting you like we just did, sorry about that." Luke apologized.

"No worries, you had a right to be angry." Billy replied.

"My name's Luke duke, and this here is my cousin Bo." Luke introduced, letting his hand out for Billy to shake. He did and Bo did the same.

"This is my, sister Lisa." Billy said. Bo and Luke looked into the passengers side. She gave them a fake, weak smile.

"To make it up to ya, we can take you to the hospital. Our car is being repaired but we could take yours." Luke offered.

"I'd be mighty obliged." Billy said. He opened his door and got out. He then got into the back, followed by Luke, Bo obviously did the driving.

"No problem pretty lady, I'll get you there in five minutes." Bo said cheerfully, with his cute, boyish smile.

"Thank...you." Lisa moaned.

In no time, barely five minutes later, they were in front of the Tri county hospital.

"Well ma'am, there is nothing wrong with you. I think it's just a regular headache. You're not stressed out are you? That could cause it." The doctor explained after looking over Lisa. Billy, Bo, and Luke sat on a bench in the room.

"Yeah, that's got to be it, it's just hard looking for a place to stay, when you're new in a town." She lied to him. She gave, which only Billy saw, Billy a cold glare and he just smiled.

Bo was looking at her differently than Luke. Sure Luke thought she was cute and all, but just not his type. Bo on the other hand, thought she was one of the most beautiful ladies he's ever seen. He definitely wanted to get to know her well.

"I didn't think I had seen you 'round here before." Luke thought, obviously out loud.

"What brings ya here anyway?" Bo asked curiously.

"Well, our parents passed away about a month ago in a car accident. We lived in a big town and we just wanted to get away from the hustle n' bustle of a busy town. We want quiet." Billy informed them. "We didn't even mean to stop here in Hazzard."

"Well fortunately for you, you did. This is a pretty small, quiet town." Luke said. Which in fact, we all know there's never quiet in Hazzard.

"Yeah, unless you hear a police siren. That's usually Rosco chasin' us." Bo added on with a smile.

"Why would he be chasing you? You both see like respectful guys." Lisa asked, giving Bo a loving smile.

"Well, we don't do nothin' wrong, Rosco and Boss, he's the county commissioner, like to find anything that can get us arrested." Luke told them.

"So ya'll know your way around here?" Billy asked, out of topic.

"Shoot, of course we do. We've lived here since we was little toddlers." Bo answered. "We was only gone for about a year 'cause we went on the Nascar Circuit."

"You boys were on the Nascar circuit?" Lisa asked. "That's amazing.

Bo and Luke just grinned.

"Do you think you can find us a good place to stay until we find a place of our own?" Billy asked.

"Well you've asked the right people. We've got the best place in all of Hazard." Luke told them.

"Where's that?" Billy wondered.

"Well our farm. Lisa, you can share a room with Daisy, she wouldn't mind at all, and Billy, you can take one of our beds. We wouldn't mind it at all." Luke responded.

"That's mighty nice of ya, but we wouldn't want to intrude..."Billy started.

"Oh nonsense. Uncle Jesse wouldn't hear of it. He'd love to have some more company." Bo said.

"Then, I guess we can't argue ya, we accept." Billy said, shaking Luke, then Bo's hand.

"Well all right then. Let us go back into town and get the General and then we can go to the farm." Luke suggested.

"Sounds good." Lisa agreed.

0000

Balladeer- They went back into town in under three minutes this time, energy pumping, or just that Bo wanted to show off. While old Bo n' Luke went to Cooter's to get the general, Lisa and Billy were assigned to run into a store to pick up some food supplies.

"How are we going to do anything by staying at their farm" Lisa asked as soon as Bo and Luke were out of range of hearing.

"We'll be able to do plenty. We could probably have their whole little family help us." Billy thought. " 'sides I can tell your charm is workin' on that blonde, and you haven't even started yet."

"He is mighty adorable. It'll be heart breaking seeing him go to jail for something we do." Lisa said, half truthful.

"So then he'll be it. We'll work out better details later." Billy replied, grabbing some bread and sugar and walking up to pay for it.

0000

"Cooter, is the General ready?" Luke asked as they reached the garage.

"Yep, he's all yours for the wreckin' once more." Cooter replied with a smile.

"Thanks Cooter. Them people seem nice huh Bo?" Luke asked, waiting for a reply, he didn't get one, but he wasn't shocked. "Bo? Lover boy, are you all right?" Luke taunted.

"Ha-Ha Luke. She is cute though, I can't lie. They're nice folk, be nice having people come into this town not causing us trouble." Bo answered.

"Well here comes the pretty lass and that guy right now. Time to make your move Beauregard." Cooter laughed.

"Shh.. did, did ya'll have any trouble finding anything?" Bo asked.

"No, not at all." Lisa answered, looking up into Bo's gorgeous face, those baby blue eyes...

"Well let's go, you two gotta meet our Uncle Jesse and cousin Daisy." Luke said.

"See ya'll later!" Cooter called after them. "Oh Bo, here we go again." Cooter chuckled to himself, lifting up the hood of a nearby car.

0000

"Well, it ain't much, but it's home." Luke introduced. as they pulled up to the farm. Daisy was outside at the moment, hanging up the wash. "Hey Daisy, come here a sec. Uncle Jesse! We want you to meet some friends of ours."

"This is our cousin Daisy. Daisy this here is Billy and this is his sister, Lisa." Bo said as Daisy walked by.

"Nice to meet you." Daisy replied.

"Uncle Jesse, this is Billy and this is Lisa. They're new here, and we thought it'd be good if they stayed here, at least until they found place of their own." Luke said as

Uncle Jesse came out.

"I wouldn't here of anywhere else." Uncle Jesse welcomed.

"We figured Daisy, you could share your room with Lisa and, well shoot, I'll just take the barn and you can have my bed." Bo said, gesturing to Billy.

"Thanks Bo, but shouldn't I get the barn." Billy offered.

"Heck no, you're the guest. The barn isn't that bad either." Bo fought back.

"Well, if you're sure..." Billy started.

"It's fine, really." Bo finished honestly.

"That settles it then, Uncle Jesse, what d'ya say about fixin' some crawdad soup?" Luke asked.

"What are we waitin' for, lets get it ready." Uncle Jesse laughed.

"Here Lisa, I'll show you to my room." Daisy offered, taking her hand and bringing her into the house.

"See ya later Bo." Lisa said to him, brushing past him.

"See, see ya later." Bo stuttered.

"C'mon Bo, we gotta finish our chores and then get ready for supper." Luke said, patting his cousin on the shoulder.

Balladeer- Well folks, when a day turns out as peaceful as this, it can only mean trouble down the road. I wonder what'll happen.

0000

That was probably one of my shorter chapters and I apologize. I hate short chapters that don't have a lot of action in them, but it helps build up to what's going to happen later. I have the whole story planned out but I have to break it all down. I try to make it seem like an episode then when I end it, it's like going to commercial break or something. Well hope to see a lot of great reviews by you all! Thanks!

Sorry if the Balladeer seems kind of out of character or anything. I'm sadly not as witty as Waylon Jennings, rest his soul, was. I'll use the Balladeer as much as I can!

Love

Jackie


	3. Just Siblings?

Aww...only three comments? That doesn't make me feel good. Was this chapter not that good? I looked and plenty of people click on it and possibly read it. Why not leave a review too? Please do, that boosts up my spirits. I would have had written a new chapter and posted it yesterday if I had gotten more reviews. Let's see what you guys can do, please cheer me up!

Chapter 3: Just Siblings?

"Why, Mr. Duke, this is the best crawdad soup I've ever had!" Lisa complimented Uncle Jesse after she finished her bowl.

"Thankya darlin', and it's not Mr. Duke, it's Uncle Jesse." Uncle Jesse corrected her.

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse." She replied.

"No problem." Uncle Jesse said.

"We can't thank ya'll enough for helpin' us out." Billy thanked them, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink. "But, I've got to protest about the sleeping arrangements, how 'bout I get the barn. It wouldn't be a problem and besides, that way I'll have space to clear my head and be able to think of where to go." He told them.

"Now listen here, you're our guest and we can't let you do that. It's not polite." Bo argued.

"I know you boys mean well and all, and that's fine, but really I'd like to have the barn." Billy said, trying to sound friendly, which was working, but his face looked more serious.

"Well... if the man really wants to have the barn, let him have the barn." Uncle Jesse told them, telling Bo to back down.

"All right. But if ya wanna switch me for my bed, don't hes'tate to ask." Bo replied defeatedly.

"Now Bo and Luke, get the barn ready for a guest to sleep in." Uncle Jesse told the cousins.

"Yessir Uncle Jesse." Luke told him. He and Bo left without another word.

"I wonder why he wants the barn so bad?" Luke wondered as they walked to the barn.

"Ya got me." Bo replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's get him a nice place to lay down." Luke suggested as they walked into the barn.

0000

"Well what d'ya think?" Luke asked, showing Billy into the barn.

It wasn't the cleanest barn but it was pretty clean as well. In the corner, they had laid hay down and put a blanket over it. They took a pillow from inside and put in place. There was then a sheet over the blanket.

"It looks great." Billy said, half truthful.

"Why thank ya." Bo said with his charming smile.

"It's not much, but, it should be comfortable." Luke assured him.

"But, I think we all should be gettin' some sleep. We figure while ya'll are here, we'll help ya look for a new place." Uncle Jesse told Billy and Lisa.

"That's mighty kind of ya." Billy replied.

They all said their good nights but Lisa stayed back. Billy looked past her and then went up to her and put his arms around her. He gave her a long, passionate kiss.

Balladeer- Now down here, we're used to kin bein' pretty close to each other, but not like that. Sure we kiss 'em but not like that. What's goin' on here?

Billy released her and walked over to the bed. "How was that, _sis?" _

"Funny, I can't believe they're gullible to believe that. You have a country accent, I don't. We don't have any features in common." Lisa laughed, sitting next to him. "you got a plan yet?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinkin' about how we're gonna get the money and get your new boy toy to work with us. We have to get him there and with us. He's a good boy though, him and his cousin. They'd never steal." Billy pondered.

"I'm sure I can get him to at least be there, we just won't tell him what we're doin'. We'll just set him up. I'm sure we'll get him there somehow." Lisa told her friend, well if ya'll haven't realized, he's her boyfriend.

0000

"Oh shoot, I forgot my shirt I wore this morning in the barn. I'll be right back." Luke said to his cousin when they were gettin' ready for bed.

" 'kay." Bo simply replied, laying down on his bed.

As Luke neared the barn, he could hear voices. He paused for a moment at the edge of the barn doors.

"_there somehow." Lisa's voice said._

_"Yeah, once we get the plans right, it'll be clear sailin'." Billy's voice added. _

_"I better get back inside." Lisa said. _

Luke peeked in and to his to his surprise, they were kissing! I mean, how they say, French kissing. Maybe that's just a way to kiss your brother and sister where they came from. He ducked back to the side and when he thought it'd be safe, he walked in, to his surprise, and to Lisa's, almost right into her. "Woah, sorry miss Lisa. Sorry for coming in here like this but I left my shirt in here." Luke said.

"That's fine." Billy said. "We was just finished talking about where we're gonna go. We've decided we might just get a lil' secluded farm 'round here." He finished,

"Then, we'll go into town tomorrow and see if anyone's sellin' their farm." Luke suggested. "See ya'll in the mornin'" With that he, followed by Lisa went inside.

'_What ever they was talkin' about didn't sound like gettin' a farm house. That kiss was a lil' friendly.' _Luke thought as he came into he and Bo's room. He looked over at Bo and his cousin was fast asleep. He shrugged it off and fell uneasily asleep.

0000

Everyone was up in the morning talking and eating Daisy's famous eggs and bacon.

"I better go and get Billy, he wouldn't want to miss this breakfast." Lisa offered, standing up.

"You want me to go n' get him?" Bo asked.

"That's kind of you to ask, but it's all right. Besides he's Mr. Grump when it comes to getting up early. I better do it." She replied. With that said, she walked out of the kitchen.

She walked quickly into the barn. Not surprised to she her boyfriend up all ready. He was always more of a morning person than she was.

"Good Morning Hansom." She greeted him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mornin' Beautiful." He replied smoothly.

"What's the plan for today?" Lisa asked, playfully playing with Billy's messy hair.

"Well, I think we'll go and meet their county commissioner, see how much he's loaded." Billy said.

"Sounds good to me." Lisa said, going to him for a kiss.

"Don't...Romeo is coming. Work your charm honey." Billy said, lifting up and starting to walk out of the barn. "Mornin'." He said greeting Bo.

"Mornin'." Bo replied. "So how did you like the first night at the farm?" Bo asked Lisa. Leaning against the wood to the entrance of the barn.

"It was very nice. Daisy is so sweet." Lisa said, walking slowly towards Bo.

"She's the sweetest lady in Hazzard. O' course, I guess she's got some competition now." Bo remarked, with his cute smile.

"Oh really, and who might that be?" Lisa said, she was now standing within inches of Bo.

"Well, you pretty lady." Bo grinned.

"Thank you Bo Duke." Lisa said slyly, lifting up on her toes to kiss Bo on the lips. It was so light that Bo wasn't completely sure he had just been kissed. He looked back down at her, a little confused, a little happy. Before he got a chance to kiss her, she walked out of the barn. Bo smiled and followed her in.

0000

"Rosco get Boss for us." Luke asked as he, Bo, Lisa, and Billy entered the jail house.

"You Dukes boys, get outta here, Boss' got more important things to do than listen to you." Rosco said as they came in.

"Now Rosco, we're helpin' out new neighbors, just get him will ya." Bo fought back.

"Please sheriff, we don't mean no bother, we would just like to speak to him, only for a moment." Lisa asked politely.

"Well, well, I'll do it for you, but not for those Dukes." Rosco said, clearly defeated.

At this point Enos came in through the doors.

"Hey Enos." Luke and Bo greeted him.

"Hey Luke. Hey Bo." Enos replied, carrying a large brown bag.

"What you go there?" Bo asked curiously.

"Oh this, it's nothin'. Just some food from down the mart for Mr. Hogg." Enos said looking down at the bag. " I better get this to him. Nice see'n ya'll. Tell Daisy I said hello." He said, walking into Boss' office.

Boss walked out of his office, almost trampling Enos. Shortly followed by Rosco, who obviously, ran right into him.

"Enos, you dipstick! What're ya doin' gettin in my way like that?" Rosco asked him, walking over to Boss.

"Soo, Sorry Sheriff." Enos apologized, going into Boss' office.

"Now what do ya want? I'm busy." Boss said walking over to the Dukes.

"Boss we wanted ya to meet some new folk that came to Hazzard." Luke said. "This here is Billy, and this is Lisa. This, is J.D Boss Hogg." Luke introduced the three to one another.

"Mr. Hogg, we were wondering if there are any farm houses for sale?" Lisa asked, after shaking Boss' hand.

"Maybe, how much money ya got?" Boss asked.

"Well, our dear mother passed away and left us everything. Let's say, we've got enough to buy anything ya throw at us." Billy told him.

"ROSCO! ROSCO! Show these people to my office." Boss ordered him.

"Certainly Boss." Rosco said, addressing the two with his hands to follow him.

"You Dukes can stay out here." Boss said to them. He then walked briskly into his office. "Now now, what can I help you folks with?" Boss asked.

"We were wandering if there is any available farm houses for sale?" Lisa asked.

"Well there is." Boss responded.

"Then how much money are we talking?" Billy asked.

"How much can you afford to spend?" Boss wondered, with a sparkle in his eye.

"How much money do you own?" Billy asked. Boss shook his head. "C'mon Mr. Hogg, just curious. We may have more than you do." Billy added.

"Well, I have more than most do. Let's just go with more than 10 grand." Boss said.

"That's a lot of money Mr. Hogg. I'm surprised you told two strangers." Billy replied. "Aren't you scared we would want to take it?"

"Of course not. You seem like very good people. Anyone that's wealthy can't be that bad." Boss said.

"Oh course, I'm sure we can help out each other Mr. Hogg. We have more money than you so I'm sure you'd love to roll in some of that, huh?" Billy laughed.

"Then, I'll give you the old Perkins's place. It's pretty big, and has six acres. How about it?" Boss asked immediately.

"sounds perfect. We'll pay you for it in full in a couple days." Billy replied, standing up and shaking Boss' hand.

"Good day." Boss said to them. He then shut the door. "Did you hear that Rosco! They have more money than me. I'll get them to give me five times more than that house is worth!" Boss happily sang to Rosco.

"Oh yes Boss! That money can be split between us just like always. I get fifty percent. a geh geh!" Rosco smiled, with his usual laugh.

"Yeah, Rosco, you'll get fifty percent of fifty percent of my fifty percent." Boss laughed.

"We made a deal with him. We get a place called Perkins's Place." Lisa said when they came out of the room, surprisingly fast.

"Perkins's Place. That's not the best farm there is." Luke said annoyed.

"Yeah, well it'll be good enough." Billy said.

0000

It was late and Bo had to get all the hay blocks up into the loft. Luke would have helped but he was on a date with one of their lady friends, Samantha Turney. It took him a while but when he finally finished getting the last one up, he laid down on a nearby pile of hay. He closed his eyes for a moment, searching his body for any energy. When he opened his eyes, he looked toward the entrance. There standing in the doorway, was Lisa. She was only wearing her bra and matching red underwear. Bo was pretty sure that his mouth done dropped. She then glided towards him.

Balladeer- Now what d'ya s'pose is about to happen?

0000

Well there's the end to another chapter. I know it might be that interesting yet, but TRUST me I've got plenty of action coming your way in about two-three more chapters. Trust me. Please please review I want at the LEAST five reviews. It hurts when I don't see any. I feel like no one cares to read this. Thank you to all my trustworthy reviews. See ya'll later!

Love

Jackie


	4. So Seductive

...I only got four reviews...is this story not that good. If you're pessimistic about it, seriously, it WILL get better. Please R&R ladies n gents. Anyway, thank you thank you to my lovely amigos that leave me stuff. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: So Seductive

"You looked tired Bo." Lisa said, standing right above Bo. He didn't say anything, still in a tiny bit of shock. "Cat got your tongue?" Lisa laughed, kneeling down, straddling Bo's hips with her knees. She then put her face within three inches close to his.

"N, no, o' course not." Bo said, bringing his hands up and around her waist. She brought her hands down on either side of Bo's blonde head. Bo studied her face, looking to see if it'd be okay to kiss her. She knew he was waiting for any hint that she wanted a kiss, so she gave it to him. She bent down and slowly locked lips with the Duke. They stayed like that for quite some time, taking turns massaging the others tongue with their own. When Lisa felt she got Bo enough to feel something, she pulled slowly away, letting go of his lower lip last. When Lisa looked down in Bo's charming features, he had a big grin on his face.

"What?" Lisa asked puzzled.

"Well ma'am, it's usually the guy that makes the first move. First time it's been the other way for me, and I think I kinda like it that way." Bo said honestly.

"Oh Bo honey, you are the most adorable, sweet guy I've ever met. There's something about you that makes you stand up above the rest. I think I'm falling head over heels for you. Is that a bad thing?" Lisa toyed with him.

"Haha, course not. You're one of the most beautiful gals I've ever seen 'round these parts, or anywhere else for that matter." Bo complimented her.

"Thank you." Lisa merely replied. She leaned back down and kissed him again. They spent the night, passionately bounded together.

Balladeer- What d'ya reckon Uncle Jesse might say if he's the one that finds these two in the barn in the mornin'?

0000

"Bo!" Luke called, it was almost seven in the mornin' and he couldn't find his cousin to help him out with the mornin's chores. When he finally checked the whole farm house and saw that the general was still there, he decided maybe Bo is in the barn. Luke walked inside and was about to call his cousins' name when, BAM, as clear as daylight, there was Bo. He was laying on his stomach in a big pile of hay. It looked as if the only thing covering his behind and regions was a lot of hay. To Luke's none surprise, Lisa was laying curled next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and her behind and regions were also well covered by hay. It was almost like a painting or something. Two beautiful people posed in that way to where nothing is shown and the sunlight hitting them looked perfect.

Luke crept up to Bo quietly and whispered in his ear, "Hey Bo. Uncle Jesse is gonna have your hide if you don't get up and sneak back into your room now." Bo slowly woke up. When he realized where he was and what he did and that his cousin had seen and most likely guessed what happened, he rose up so fast, he woke up Lisa. She looked worriedly at Bo and then to Luke and then back to Bo. Luke sighed, "I'm not gonna say nothin' if ya'll get up and outta here before Uncle Jesse finds ya."

"Thanks Luke." Bo said to his cousin, reaching over, grabbing his shirt and jeans. He gave Lisa a quick peck on the cheek and ran out. She then followed suit, thanking Luke and running out of the barn. Luke just shook his head with a grin. The grin faded slightly because he remembered the other night when Lisa and Billy were lip locked. That was strange. He decided to tell Bo to be careful about Lisa, there was something fishy about her, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it, yet.

When Luke entered he and Bo's room, Bo was wrapped in a towel, apparently about to jump in the shower. He's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink when Luke entered the room, obviously still embarrassed. "Mornin' cuz." Bo said to Luke.

"Mornin'. Look Bo, I know it's not really my business in intrudin' an' all that but, the other night, I saw Lisa and Billy, well, making out with each other. I don't know why they were 'cause I thought they were siblings but I don' know if I entirely believe that anymore." Luke told him.

"I don't think they were doin' anythin' like that Luke, I mean, they're kin." Bo said, basically completely ignoring what Luke had just said.

"Yeah, never mind 'bout that." Luke shrugged off.

0000

"I got him right where I want him. He's going to be mine in no time. I just got to get him away from this farm." Lisa reported to Billy in the barn. She had told him what she done.

"Babe, I love it when you get to workin'. I've got a great idea to what we'll do. It'll be great." Billy laughed. He then filled in on what they were going to scheme.

Balladeer- I don't know 'bout you folk, but I'm startin' to not like this couple. Poor Bo n' Luke.

0000

"Good afternoon Bo Duke." Lisa said to him as he was chopping up fire wood.

"Why good afternoon to you miss." Bo chimed in merrily.

"How come you haven't talked to me all mornin'?" Lisa asked, getting closer to Bo, causing him to stop what he's doing.

"I, I didn't mean to avoid you or nothin', I've just had to get all the chores done." Bo replied. That was true, of course, but he was a little embarrassed about this morning and didn't know what to say to her.

"Are you still thinking about this morning?' She asked, apparently able to read his thoughts.

"A little, but hey, it's a good thing it was only Luke that found us and not Uncle Jesse." Bo laughed, his cheeks burning with some more embarrassment. Bo looked at Lisa's facial features and noticed that when he said his cousin's name, she kind of had a, scared appearance in her lovely face. "Somethin' botherin' you?" Bo asked concerned.

"I don't think here is a good place to talk about it. Could we go on a picnic or something?" Lisa asked, batting her eyes at Bo.

" 'O course we can. When I'm done choppin' up this here fire wood, we can go. Just tell Daisy to fix us up a couple sandwiches." Bo told her, kissing her on the cheek. She walked away into the farm. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Bo asked himself.

0000

"Hey Enos" Luke greeted the deputy as he walked over to Cooters.

"Mornin' Luke." Enos replied.

"Say Enos, do you think you could do a favor for me?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sure Luke. What d'ya need?" Enos asked, with his usual cheerfulness.

"Well, I was wonderin' if you could have a background check on this new family in town. Their name is Billy and Lisa Edmunds. But I'm not convinced that they're actually siblings. May one of the last names is real. Could ya do that for me?" Luke explained to Enos.

"I'll get right on it Luke." Enos said, heading straight to the jail house.

"What was that about?" Cooter asked when Luke made it to his garage. He had seen Luke and Enos talking.

"Nothin' important. I'm just curious to see if the new folk have any backgrounds. I heard them talking about doing something but I don't know what it was about." Luke told Cooter, filling him in on his thoughts about them.

"Have you said anythin' to Bo?" Cooter asked after Luke finished telling him his suspicions.

"I tried, but he's so zoned out and thinkin' 'bout that girl, that he didn't hear me." Luke explained to him.

"He'll get around it, this is just the typical Bo." Cooter said, trying to cheer up Luke.

"I hope you're right."

0000

"So how's this spot for wanting to be secluded?" Bo asked Lisa as they drove to an abandoned field. Daisy was kind enough to let them borrow Daisy since Luke had the General. The field was full of sunflowers and gigantic weeping willow trees. The largest willow sat on top of a hill facing the spot where the sun sets.

"It's perfect. Is this the place that Bo Duke always takes his dates?" Lisa asked as they sat next to each other on one of the many branches of the willow, they watched the sun slowly set behind the hill.

"Only the ones I like." Bo joked.

"Well this spot is beautiful." Lisa complimented. Which this was probably the most truthful thing she's said to Bo the whole time they've known each other.

"I'm glad you like it." Bo said, putting his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He felt her shudder. "What's wrong? Am I coming on too strong?"

"Oh no, no not you Bo...not you..." Lisa then began to sob. Bo held her close to his chest while she quietly cried.

"Tell me, what's botherin' you?" Bo begged.

"Well...I, was cleaning up...in the, the barn and.." Lisa paused for a moment to regain herself. "and, I was...well, caught by surprise by...by Luke. He, he told me that he wanted me.. I tried to stop him but I couldn't do it. He..." She stopped and began sobbing again.

"Luke? What did he do?" Bo asked her, strain in his voice. He was trying not to hear what he knew was coming.

"He, kissed me and then kept kissing me over and over. He,...he then took my shirt off and was feeling on me... And...it went so far, I'm so scared Bo. I'm sorry I you had to find out. He threatened me that if I said anything he's hurt me.." She cried even harder after she said the last word.

"That rotten, low-down...When did this happen?" Bo asked her, rage building quickly up inside him.

"Today, it was a little before I came to see you. He came into the barn and then..." She finished with that.

Bo couldn't think of anything to say. His own cousin, his cousin that was closer to him than any brothers were, attacked an innocent girl. How could he do that. He wouldn't do that, but she's really shaken up about it. "Don't worry Lisa, I'll take care of you." Bo told her, rocking her slowly back and forth while she cried on him.

0000

"LUCAS DUKE!" Bo bellowed when he walked into the farm.

"Bo?" Luke asked confused as he came around the corner.

Daisy was there too and she came from her room. Uncle Jesse was currently in town, getting some supplies for dinner.

"What's goin on?" Daisy asked.

"You got me." Luke replied.

"Now Luke. Answer me now! Earlier, before five, did you go into the barn?" Bo asked, Daisy and Luke could have sworn there was a tint of red in his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah I was Bo, I had to go and clean it out like I do every other day. What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I can't believe you!" Bo screamed. Out of no where came Bo's fist connecting with Luke's face. Luke fell back into Daisy.

"Luke! Are you okay honey? Bo! What's the matter with you?" Daisy asked him.

"It's Luke here. When Lisa told me what you done, I didn't fully believe it, but now, there's no mistaken it." Bo said, obviously pretty steamed. Bo then turned and slammed the kitchen door shut.

"What'd you do to Lisa?" Daisy asked, helping Luke to his feet.

"I don't know but I'll find out."

0000

"Lisa?" Luke called, walking into the barn. "You in here?"

"That you Luke?" Lisa asked, coming out from the back of the barn.

"I need to talk to ya." Luke told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as if she didn't know.

"Well, it was Bo. I guess he got the impression that I had done somethin' to you. At leas', that's where he got it from. Do you have any idea what's goin' on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Luke but, I haven't got a clue as to what you're talking about." She said, trying to hide a slight smile across her face.

"Well, here he comes, so, you can tell him yourself." Luke said.

Then something happened that Luke hadn't expected. Lisa grabbed him and started to kiss him right as Bo made it to the entrance of the barn. Then when he was sure Bo was watching, she pushed off of him and fell to the floor screaming. "Get away from me! Luke stop! Bo please help me!" She pleaded. Bo and Luke both had their mouths open.

Balladeer- Now, this doesn't look to good!

0000

Well it was kind of rushed but I'm going to Cedar Point tomorrow and I won't be back til Monday night! Hope you enjoy, let's get at least five reviews this time, come on guys!

Love

Jackie


	5. Final Straw

YAY, I got at least five reviews, thank you all, you're awesome. I'm lookin' at my hit counts and I know a lot of you are reading this or at least getting to this page. Please review, even if it's just a simple...good job or cant wait for next chapter. Anything will do, please ladies n gents! Well, Cedar Point was awesome! So if you ever come to Ohio and are going to Cedar Point, ride Dragster, it is soooooo fast! 121mph baby! Whew! Anyway, to the story!

Chapter 15: Final Straw

Bo stood there in complete shock. He wanted to apologize for hitting Luke because maybe he was doing before completely thinking about the possibility of Luke hurting Lisa. Now though, now he had so much rage inside him that he couldn't speak. Luke had just hurt Lisa, forced her to do something she didn't want to. How could he e do that, he's a Duke and Dukes know how to treat a lady, or for Daisy's sake, treat a guy.

"Bo! It's, It's not what it looks like. I was talkin' to her and then she just threw herself on me. I think she wanted you to think I was after her." Luke said, desperately trying to explain.

"Luke Duke! And ta think I was comin' in here lookin' for you to apologize." Bo said walking over toward the two. He bent down and helped Lisa up .At this point, she was crying her eyes out. "Oh Lisa, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, shhh." Bo warmly said to her, trying to comfort her.

"It's...not your fault Bo. Thank god you got here in time." Lisa cried, hugging Bo. She looked at Luke and smiled.

"Bo. She's setting me up! I don't know why but she is. She's putting on an act." Luke tried to tell his cousin.

"Luke! You stay away from her!" Bo shouted at Luke, turning so he was between Lisa and Luke.

"Now Bo, you know I would never hurt a gal." Luke tried to calmly say to his cousin, putting his hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Bo said, jerking his shoulder away from Luke.

"BO! I don't have time for you to play hero .You're letting a girl control you like always. Your letting her control your head but not your heart. You know I wouldn't hurt her." Luke explained to him. He began to step forward. "Lisa, now you tell him the.." Luke was cut of by Bo.

"Get away from her! You've done enough!" Bo said, pushing Luke back.

"I'm warnin' ya. Don't start somethin' you're gonna make yourself and me regret." Luke threatened him.

"Believe me, I ain't gonna regret nothin' I'm 'bout to do." Bo said. As he finished his sentence he lunged himself at Luke. Luke grabbed him but they both went flying back into a pile of hay.

Bo and Luke stumbled to get back to their feet. Bo went to take a swing at Luke but Luke ducked, causing Bo to stumble forward. This giving Luke opportunity, he quickly turned around and kick Bo in his behind to knock him down. He didn't want to hurt his cousin. Luke tried to straddle Bo down so he could calm down but when he went down to his knees to keep Bo in place, Bo rolled over and got back to his feet. He grabbed Luke's collar, pulled him up and punched him in the face. Luke staggered back and then after regaining his footing, swung back, hitting Bo in the jaw, knocking him back.

After Luke had gone down Lisa had began screaming, "Daisy! Uncle Jesse! Billy! Someone, stop them! Please! Make them stop!"

Daisy was the first one to enter the barn, shortly followed by Billy. "What's goin' on?" Daisy asked, seeing her cousins fighting.

"Luke came onto me and Bo caught him! Now they're fighting." Lisa lied.

Balladeer- Now, I can't understand why anyone would wanna lie, 'specially ta Daisy. I jus' don't like it one bit. I see trouble comin' and it's not gonna be pretty.

"BO! LUKE! Stop!" Daisy screamed at them, trying to stop them "I'll get Uncle Jesse." Daisy told Lisa and Billy, as she began to run towards the farm.

Seconds later here cam Uncle Jesse and Daisy, and Uncle Jesse had his shotgun in his hand. "BOYS STOP IT NOW!" Uncle Jesse screamed. By now, Bo and Luke both had somewhere bleeding. Bo's nose started to bleed and Luke's lip was busted so it bled as well. "BOYS!" After they still continued to fight, Uncle Jesse stepped just outside the barn entrance and shot off one shot on his gun. This startled the two boys and they immediately let go of each other. Before this had happened and they knew that meant he wasn't kidding. "Explain yourselves this minute before I switch both of you!" Uncle Jesse yelled, pulling Bo and Luke roughly by their collars to make them stand up.

"Well Uncle Jesse, I came in here to apologize to Luke for earlier, but I came in here an' he was kissin' Lisa. She pushed off him an' was telling him to get off her. He was forcin' her to do stuff Uncle Jesse. I was just tryin' to protect her." Bo explained.

"That's not true Bo! Now, Uncle Jesse, Bo was upset at me earlier and I came in here to see what Lisa said ta him. We was talkin' but then Bo was comin' and she practically jumped at me and kissed me. Then she pushed away all of a sudden. I didn't want her to kiss me 'cause I know Bo has feelin's for her. Then we started fightin'." Luke told Uncle Jesse. "I'd never hurt a girl, ya'll know that, even you Bo."

"Lisa, now what's your story?" Uncle Jesse asked her.

"Well, I was in here just looking around and Luke wanted to talk to me. It was fine but then he grabbed me and then began kissing me. I finally managed to pull away and luckily Bo was there to stop him from doing anything further." Lisa said to him, her eyes beginning to tear up again.

"That's not true!" Luke argued.

"I'm sorry Mr. Duke, but, I'm afraid I cannot have my darling sister be near this man anymore. The thought of him harassing my sister, is, so appaulin'. We must take our leave." Billy said, hugging his 'sister'.

"Well I understand your reasons but I know my nephew, he'd never hurt a girl, but if you'd feel more comfortable leavin', then, I wouldn't wanna try n' stop ya." Uncle Jesse said to them sadly.

"We're sorry sir." Billy said starting to escort Lisa out of the barn.

"Bo, I don't want to lose you." Lisa said, running and burying herself into Bo's chest.

"I don't wanna lose you neither. Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry but I'm gonna go with them. I don't wanna be near Luke. Sorry Daisy." Bo said with sadness in his voice, as he walked out of the barn with the sobbing Lisa and the angered Billy.

"Luke, now what's goin' on? Lisa said you attacked her." Uncle Jesse, asked, him and Daisy both rounding on him.

"Uncle Jesse, you know better than anyone that I'd never do that. She grabbed me and forced me to kiss her. I think she wanted me n' Bo to fight." Luke explained.

"I believe ya sugar, but how do you prove it?" Daisy told him, putting her arm around his waist.

"I believe ya too, ya just need ta prove yer innocent." Uncle Jesse agreed.

"I asked Enos to have a background check on those two, how 'bout I go see if he's got anything?" Luke suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Uncle Jesse replied.

"I'll go with ya. I haven't seen Enos in a while anyway." Daisy offered.

"All right, we better get goin' then." Luke said. "Looks like Bo went with them in their car so we can just take the General."

0000

"I can't believe Luke! He's my cousin, he's a Duke. Dukes don't do that sorta stuff." Bo yelled, more to himself than the two people he was with in the car.

"It's okay Bo. It was his fault, not yours. Don't you starting fuming over him. He's just a low life jerk." Lisa told him, trying to make him stop sounding as if it was all his fault.

"Now, Luke isn't low life or a jerk but I just don't understand what's goin' on with him. He'd never, ever do that." Bo said. As mad as he was at his cousin, he couldn't talk bad about him, that's just not right.

"Where do you think we should go? I don't really wanna go into town." Billy said, interrupting their conversation.

"Why don't you wanna go into town? There's nothing wrong with it, 'cept Boss Hogg." Bo laughed.

"I just don't like all the people. I have a social anxiety disorder, that's why I wanted the barn." Billy told him.

"Well, I reckon we could go to the old Watkins's Place. No one lives up there. What about Perkins's Place? Didn't ya'll buy it from Boss?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather go somewhere where no one could find us. I mean, like your cousin. Wouldn't that be the first place he'd look after the hotel in town?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Watkins's Place would be good then. Up here there's a fork in the road, make a left and then about five miles up there an old dirt road, it'll take us strait there." Bo directed him. Lisa snuggled further into Bo's chest. He held her tighter. He seemed find but in his head he was wondering what went on between Luke and Lisa. He wanted to believe Luke but he did see him kissing her...

0000

"Howdy Enos." Luke greeted him in the jail house.

"Hey Luke." He looked up and smile sheepishly when he saw Daisy standing there. "Hey Daisy."

"How are ya Enos?" Daisy asked, walking over to Enos giving him a hug.

"I'm, I'm fine Daisy. How 'bout you folks?" Enos asked, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Not so good Enos. That Lisa girl set me up with Bo and now Bo thinks I tried to force her inta kissin' me when she was the one who did it. Now Bo dun left the farm with 'em." Luke explained.

"Bo's with 'em?" Enos asked, in his voice there was some kind of concern,

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, apparent of Enos' change in voice.

"Well ,I did what ya asked Luke, to look at their background. There was only a Billy Edmund. He don't have no sister, or at least, not one that's ever had a record. He was charged for robbery in Washin'ton, Illinois, Florida, and New York." Enos told them, reading the states off of a list. "But more than one time in each state. He's wanted in all of 'em. He's armed and possibly dangerous."

"Oh no, we've got ta get 'hold of Bo." Luke said, scared for his cousin.

"I wanna help ya Luke. You, Bo, an' Daisy are the best friends I've ever had, I'd hate it if somethin' bad happened ta any of ya." Enos offered.

"Thanks Enos. We'll keep in touch." Luke said beginning to walk out of the jailhouse.

"Bye Enos." Daisy said, following her cousin.

"Bye Daisy. Bye Luke. Ya'll be careful now." Enos called after them.

0000

Bo, Billy, and Lisa had reached the small shack in no time. It only had two rooms; a bed room and a bathroom. The bedroom had a bed, of course, and the kitchen and a small table for two in there and then there was a regular bathroom. Bo was tired from all the stuff that was going on so he decided to lay down for a while. Billy and Lisa were talking about what to do now.

"Well huney, I got Bo wrapped around my sad little finger and we got him angry at his cousin. How are we going to get him to rob Hogg?" Lisa asked him in a whisper.

"I'm not too sure yet, this is gonna be difficult, but we've always figured out how to do it all the other times." Billy told her. They just sat there in silence. Not before long, Bo comes walking out.

"Hey Ya'll." Bo greeted them.

"Hey Bo." Lisa replied back, getting up and hugging him.

"What's goin' on for today?" Bo asked sitting down beside Billy, with Lisa on his other side.

"Dunno yet, I was thinkin' we could go..." Billy started but was cut off by their cars CB.

_"Bo you out there? Come one Lost Sheep One to Lost Sheep Two. Ya got yer ears on? Come back." _The familiar voice called frantically through the CB.

"That's Luke, I wonder what he wants?" Bo asked, getting up and walking towards the car. Lisa and Billy followed him.

"This here is Lost Sheep Two to Lost Sheep One. What d'ya want Luke?" Bo asked annoyed.

"Bo! Bo, you have to get away from Billy!" Luke called back.

"What? Why?" Bo asked, Lisa and Billy looked nervously at each other.

"Bo! Billy's dangerous. Enos pulled up his file, he's gotta record." Luke told him.

Bo's eyes got wide and he suddenly tensed. He looked in the rear view mirror and gasped.

"Bo! Bo Duke. Come back! Bo? Are ya there?" Luke kept calling.

Balladeer- Now I'm thinkin' that Luke not gettin' a hold of Bo isn't a good thing. what d'ya s'pose happened?

0000

Well there was that chapter. It was kinda rushed but I've been working on how to write it out like all day haha. Please review for me ladies n gents. I'll try n' update ASAP cuz I gotta work Friday n Saturday so I'll be busy. Leave me stuff to get back to!

Love

Jackie


	6. Truth and Betrayal

I'm BACK! Sorry I haven't updated yet. It's just I was hoping to see more reviews coming in and I was working this weekend and friends came over so I've been very busy. School is so soon it's crazy. I'm not ready to go yet. This coming weekend I'll be in Chicago so deff. no updates lol, so I'll try to get this one up before I leave. Today is Tuesday, so hopefully I'll have it up tomorrow.

A/N; The next dialogue part is taking place during the last scene of the last chapter. Then the following will be happening simultaneously as the first. Sorry if that's confusing haha! Anyway, to the story!

Chapter 6: Truth and Betrayal

"Ya know Daisy? I think we outta CB Bo, ta warn him. I'm sure he'll be fine, he always get outta things." Luke pondered to Daisy.

"Yea, I guess it wouldn't hurt, Bo'll be fine." Daisy agreed.

Luke eagerly grabbed the CB remote and began calling for his cousin, "Bo you out there? Come one Lost Sheep One to Lost Sheep Two. Ya got yer ears on? Come back." The familiar voice called frantically through the CB. There was a slight pause.

"Do you think he's even by the car? Maybe they're outta range?" Daisy guessed.

"Yea, mayb..." Luke began but was cut off suddenly by an apparent annoyed voice.

"This here is Lost Sheep Two to Lost Sheep One. What d'ya want Luke?" Bo asked annoyed.

"Bo! Bo, you have to get away from Billy!" Luke suddenly exclaimed. Daisy seemed to jump, the tiniest bit but she was a little shocked.

"What? Why?" Bo asked, his voice changing to softer, concerned Bo.

"Bo! Billy's dangerous. Enos pulled up his file, he's gotta record." Luke told him. They waited for Bo to reply but he never did. They exchanged nervous glances to one another. "Bo Duke, Come Back!" Luke said. They sat there for about five minutes trying to get a hold of him. He wasn't going to respond. "SHOOT!" Luke yelled loudly, banging his fist on the dashboard in frustration.

"Bo honey, come back. C'mon sugar." Daisy called, hoping that she might be able to reach him.

"It's no use Daisy. Shoot! I shouldn't've tried to warn him, I bet we just got him into a whole messa trouble." Luke sighed. "We gotta find him but I ain't gotta clue where he could be. I feel so awful now. The last time I saw him, we was fightin'."

"Now Luke, don't go a blamin' yourself. We'll find him, ya know we will. How 'bout I get a hold a Uncle Jesse and he'll know what ta do." Daisy said, reaching over to give her cousin a comforting hug.

"Yea, we best get a hold of Uncle Jesse, he'll what ta know 'bout this." Luke agreed.

"Bo Peep to Shepard. Oh Uncle Jesse, ya got your ears on?" Daisy asked over the CB.

"This here's Shepard ta Bo Peep. What's wrong Daisy? You n' Luke okay?" Uncle Jesse asked, evidently concerned. Daisy and Luke exchanged the CB back and forth and told Uncle Jesse about them trying to warn Bo and then not hearing from him again. "Now kids don't get in a frenzy. Now, I'm on my way over ta Cooter's, why don't you two meet me over there?" Uncle Jesse suggested.

"Sounds good Uncle Jesse. We'll be there soon. We're gone." Luke said, setting the CB down and turning the general in the other direction.

0000This section basically overlaps the last section in the last chapter. sorry for the interruption.

"Bo! Billy's dangerous. Enos pulled up his file, he's gotta record." Luke told him.

Bo suddenly shot his eyes from looking at the floorboard to the rear view mirror and gasped. The CB remote in his hand falls carelessly to the floor of the car and Bo slumps to the ground. Billy had acted quickly and hit Bo in the back of the head with the butt of him hand gun.

"What'd you do that for?" Lisa asked surprised at her brothers reaction. She briskly walked over to Bo to make sure he was all right. She lifted up his head to look him over. "Well, he's fine, I guess that's good then." She said thankful, just dropping his head back to earth. "What are we going to do with him now? I mean, we can't frame him now because he's not even going to go with us to Hogg's bank. As soon as he wakes up, he's going to leave."

"Then we'll make sure he can't leave. Go look in that lil' storage shelter an' see if there ain't some rope in there." Billy instructed Lisa. She nodded her head and trotted up. Billy bent down, and lifted Bo up, throwing him over his shoulder as if he was as light as a feather. Billy sat Bo up in one of the chairs as good as he could. Lisa came in shortly after that with well, obviously some rope and handed it to Billy. He took Bo's arms and pulled them behind him, making the rope wiggle through a gap so he'd stay attached to the chair. His head dropped to his chest and torso fell forward but didn't go very forward because since his arms were bound, once they were pulled against the back of the chair it stopped him from falling over. Yes, the little kitchen chair is that strong.

"Now what?" Lisa asked, sitting in the remaining kitchen chair.

"Now, we'll wait a couple hours so that way, and being how tiny this town is, almost everyone'll know about the blonde Duke boy is missing. Then we'll give 'em a call." Billy said.

0000

"I'm tellin' ya Uncle Jesse, I know Billy had ta of done somethin' to Bo, or else he'd be respondin' ta us by now." Luke assumed, as positive as you could ever be.

"I don't understand why they'd wanna hurt Bo, they seemed like good folk." Daisy sighed.

"Yea, except the part where Lisa framed me to get Bo mad at me...Hey! Do you think maybe they wanted to take Bo, on purpose? Maybe they hada plan or somethin' and Bo was gonna be 'part of it, or got inta it on acc'dent." Luke wondered.

Balladeer- Now I know ya'll know that Luke was always quick ta figure somethin' out, no matter how much or how less he knew 'bout any sit'cheation. I'm more worried 'bout poor ol' Bo.

"I remember hearin' somethin about a plan and then clear sailin' the other night in the barn but I didn't know what they was talkin' about so I just ignored it. I had told Bo 'bout it, but you know him with girls. He doesn't think straight with 'em around." Luke remembered.

"Now we don't need ta get too worked up yet, Bo can take care of himself, but if we don't get 'hold of him within the next hour, then we'll worry somethin' mighta happened. We hafta hope for the best." Uncle Jesse assured them, but they could all see the doubt in his mind. He was scared too.

"I know Uncle Jesse, it's just, I can't help but worry 'bout him. We don't know where he is or what's going on." Daisy said quietly, her eyes a little watery. Cooter was standing next to her and he put a comforting arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest.

"They drive a yellow sedan right? Well I'm not gonna just sit around waitin' ta see if Bo comes back or not. I'm gonna go drive around. See if maybe I can spot 'em or something." Luke decided, beginning to walk over to the General.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go over to see J.D. first. Maybe we can get him to have Enos and Rosco look out for it too." Uncle Jesse agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Luke replied. The four thought that'd be the best thing they could do, so, they walked over to the jailhouse.

0000

"Is blondie finally awake?" Lisa teased as Bo began to slowly circumb to his consciousness. Quickly, it dawned on him what had happened, so what anyone would do who wakes up tied to a chair, he began to struggle. It was to no avail so he sighed and leaned back.

"I'm sure you think this is cute an' all, but I need ta get back to my family, if you don't mind." Bo said to her, pulling once more at the restraints.

"Well actually, I do mind. We need you Bo Duke. You're gonna help us out whether you like it or not." Lisa said, grabbing his chin with one hand. He looked at her and then just pulled away. Lisa kept her stare on him. She saw something in him. "Is there something on your mind?" She asked, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Why? Why me? Why do all this?" Bo asked bluntly, his soft baby blue eyes looking into hers, making her feel a little guilty.

"Well.." She began, she couldn't take looking into his eyes anymore so she got up and then continued, "To answer your questions in order; Why? Because we're poor and my fiancé and I need the cash. Why you? Because I saw how you looked at me. I've got that touch on everyone. I find a gullible enough guy, make him think I'm into him, and then we set our plan into action. Who do it all? Because we are able to get away with it." Lisa listed, with a little bit of cockiness in her voice.

"Fiancé? Plan? What?" Bo blurted out, he was obviously confused.

"Billy, yeah, he's m fiancé, you know, we're going to get married. He's far from my brother. He's from the country, I'm from the city. The plan is for us to know and for you never to find out until it's way too late." Lisa laughed, deciding it was all right to sit down again. She glanced at Bo and saw that he looked a bit upset.

"So, I was used the whole time?" Bo asked quietly.

"Basically. Don't get me wrong Blondie, you are one of the cutest boys I've ever seen in my life time. I sware, if I wasn't engaged all ready, I'd definitely take you with me and keep you." Lisa told him.

"Keep me? What, do you think I'm some kinda pet?" Bo snapped, with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, a very adorable one too." Lisa smiled, figuring that she'd better leave the room for a while.

"Well Miss, whoever ya are, I'm not some kinda pet! You just wait, you'll get what's comin' to ya." Bo threatened.

"We'll just have to wait and see huh?" Lisa said, taking her leave.

"Well shoot!" Bo said to himself trying to get free. After a couple more minutes of trying to untie it himself, he finally gave up. He slumped hard into his chair and heard a tiny clank sound. He looked up and then grinned. His pocket knife. "Now if I could only get it..." Bo said out loud, reaching to his side to try and get a hold of his knife. After a couple tries and not managing to get it, he decided to try one more time. "Yess!" He cried cheerfully. He was able to grab a hold of it. He then began frantically trying to open it up to the blade and cute the rope. "C'mon...c'mon.."

0000

"Boss! Rosco! Enos! Anyone here?" Luke called as they walked into the main room of the jailhouse.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting...oh it's just you Dukes. What d'ya want? I'm busy." Boss called, when realizing it was the Dukes and Cooter he just began to walk into his office.

"Now Boss, waita minute. We need your help." Daisy said, walking past Boss and standing in his way.

"My help? Dukes askin' for my help?" Boss asked, laughing to himself.

"Now J.D you get Rosco and Enos in here and I want you all to sit down and listen up!" Uncle Jesse yelled, apparently angry.

Boss looked Uncle Jesse up and down then reluctantly, called for Rosco and Enos. They came up the stairs and got stuck in the doorway.

"Enos ya dipstick! Get outta my way!" Rosco yelled at Enos.

"Sorry Sheriff. oh, hey Luke, Uncle Jesse, Cooter, Hi Daisy." Enos greeted them all once he and Rosco got out of the doorway.

"Now what d'ya want?" Boss asked.

"We'd really 'ppreciate it if ya'll would look around for a yellow sedan. Bo's missing and he was with Billy and Lisa. The two that ya'll met the other day. Billy's dangerous and I'm guessin' Lisa could be too. We're worried about Bo. You gotta help us out!" Luke explained.

"Oh tidily tudily. You're lyin' You Dukes are always lyin'. Now git outta here!" Rosco accused Luke. This made him pretty upset.

"Now Rosco! You listen here! Bo might be in serious danger!" Luke shouted.

"Just git ou.." Boss didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off by someone else. No it wasn't Daisy, it wasn't Luke, Uncle Jesse, Cooter, or Enos, it wasn't even Rosco. Everyone turned towards the CB.

"Luke Duke, ya out there? Please, come back. Luke..." Bo's voice called through the CB.

0000

This was probably my shortest chapter but I've been kind of rushed cuzz of school and Chicago. Please let me come back to at least 5 reviews again. Come on, I know a lotta people at least skim through this page. So why not spend like 30seconds reviewing. I know you can do it!

Love

Jackie


	7. Mr Handsome for Ransom

Wow, that's like the most reviews I've ever gotten in one chapter in this story. That's cool, maybe I should take longer to update. But I mean, I went to Chicago, then school started up and it's been so crazy. Tennis, Football, Homework, Social life, getting everything together! AHH. I finally have time to update. Sorry it took me so long. Well here it is! So glad I have time to update.

Chapter 7: Mr. Handsome for Ransom

"Luke Duke, ya out there? Please, come back. Luke..." The familiar voice of Bo Duke rang out around the room.

"Bo!" Luke shouted, running over to the CB. "Bo! Bo, is that you?"

"Yea, it's me. Daisy, Uncle Jesse, if ya'll are there, listen. I'm sorry about this mornin'. I.. I didn' mean to make such a ruckus. Daisy, you'll always be the most beautiful gal in Hazzard County. I love ya. Uncle Jesse, thanks for takin' me in when I was a enfant and teaching me how to be a good person. You never got mad at me.." He paused and they could hear him sniff, apparent to them that he was crying. He then continued, "Once when I was little when I'd run around the house or acc'dentally break a window. Thank you for being so kind, I love ya. Enos, Cooter, I'm glad I got ta know all of ya and ya'll have been the greatest friends... I, I, I could ever ask for. Thanks for bein' 'round an' helpin' me an' Luke when we'd get inta trouble. Boss, Rosco, ya'll always found someway ta get me n' Luke inta trouble but some of the times, we'd help out each other, and, and I just wanted ya ta know that ya'll were always in my heart..." He paused again. "Lucas Duke. You an' I have been inseparable ever since I firs' came to the farm. We always found ways ta get inta trouble and it was always some kind of an adventure. If either if us, was into trouble, we'd help the other out. We even went to nascar together and we won. I just wanted ya to know that I love you and that you've been the greatest brother anyone could, could ask for. I just, just wanted ta tell everyone goodbye... " Bo finished, they heard him sniffing more and more, trying to contain himself.

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Boss even looked upset. Daisy cried into Enos' shoulder and he held her tightly. Uncle Jesse looked as if he was in shock Rosco had a hold of Flash and was petting her profusely, blinking constantly to stop from getting all worked up. Cooter just turned away. Luke was struck hard by this. Bo and himself weren't brothers, but they was so close that you'd think they were brothers. They spent almost every single day together and they truly had a bond with one another.

"Bo! Nothin' is gonna happen. I'm gonna find ya. You just gotta hold on, just a lil' longer. I promise ya that. You got that Bo?" Luke called back .He refused to believe that his cousin was going to get hurt.

"I wouldn't count on that Mr. Duke." Billy's sniveling voice said through the CB.

"Billy, let me talk to Bo! Ya'll best tell us where he is b'fore ya'll get inta so much trouble ya won't be able to handle it." Luke threatened.

"I'm afraid you're not the one holding all the cards now are ya? Now you listen to me _Lucas, _you get me all a Hogg's money, and then we'll set up a place to make a trade. Sound fair? If not, you just heard the last from your cousin." Billy asked, more like demanded from the heart strucken Dukes.

"Where do ya'll wanna meet?" Luke asked in defeat.

"I'll get 'hold of you 'bout that later. Till' then Du.." Billy started to finish but found he was cut off.

"NO LUKE! Don't do it!" Bo screamed in the background.

"We'll finish later." Billy said, ending the transmission.

"Bo!" Luke screamed, pounding his fist in defeat on the table.

Balladeer- Folks, this here is startin' ta get mighty serious. I don' even know how them good ol' boys are gonna get outta this one.

"J.D. You've got to help us." Uncle Jesse asked, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"C'mon Boss you have to, for Bo." Daisy asked, finally coming out from hiding her face in Enos' shoulder.

"Now you, you Dukes. This is a mighty good performance you're puttin' on but I know it's just a trick. You're pretendin' to have Bo in danger just so I'd give ya all my money and it's not gonna work." Boss said. Everyone even Rosco looked somewhat angry with Boss. This struck a nerve in Luke.

"BOSS! You listen to me!" Luke yelled, pushing Boss by his shoulders up against a wall. "We would never do anything to try an' take your money. Bo is in a lot of trouble and if something happens to him because you won't help, so help me I'll do anything in my power to get rid of you!" Luke screamed with fire in his eyes.

"Rosco! Get him off me!" Boss yelled in fear. Rosco didn't move.

"Now, now Luke, please let my little fat buddy go. Luke I won't arrest ya if ya just leave now. Luke?" Rosco asked him, he was scared to go near Luke.

"Luke, let him go. C'mon let's go." Uncle Jesse ordered Luke. Luke let go, after giving Boss one more shove.

Luke, Daisy, Cooter and Uncle Jesse made their way slowly but surely out the door. Enos decided to stand up to Boss. "Look, Mr. Hogg, Bo is in a lot of trouble and, and I'm not gonna just sit around and let him get hurt. I'm gonna go help them."

"No you don't Enos. You come back here. Rosco go get Enos." Boss demanded. Rosco didn't move, when Boss noticed this, he turned and looked at him.

"Umm, Boss, you see, the Duke boys wouldn't do anything this serious. I think Bo might be in real trouble. I wanna go help out." Rosco said.

"Oh no you don't. Rosco, if you leave, you won't be my sheriff anymore." Boss warned.

"If I don't do anything then someone could get hurt. Sorry Boss." With that, Rosco made his way out the door as well. He held Flash in his arms so only Boss was left standing in the room.

0000

"Do not ever think about interrupting me again!" Billy yelled at Bo, backhanding him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Bo asked back, trying to shake the stinging pain his jaw was feeling.

"For not respecting yer elders, that's what for." Billy spat back

"Well Luke knows it's too dangerous ta come, so ya'll might as well forget about gettin' all that money." Bo told them.

"I wouldn't count on that now. You Dukes love each other, I know they'll get that money if they think one of their own is gonna get hurt." Billy taunted. Bo didn't say anything but he knew he was right. Luke wouldn't just sit around while his cousin was in trouble.

"Now, let's party." Billy said to Lisa, walking over tot he kitchen and getting some moon shine out of a cupboard. Lisa and Billy embraced in a kiss and then walked out of the room.

When Bo made sure that they were out of the room, he began working on the last bit of rope binding him to the chair. He almost got it, almost...

0000

"Damn it Boss." Luke said in frustration to himself.

"Now Luke, simmer down. We'll just have to think of somethin' to do." Uncle Jesse told him as they walked out.

"Look, here come Enos and Rosco." Daisy said, looking behind Cooter at the jailhouse.

"You think they wanna help?" Cooter asked.

"Maybe. Hey Enos, Rosco. Ya'll need somethin'?" Luke asked as they approached the four.

"Luke, we wanna help you and Uncle Jesse and Daisy. I grew up with you all and Bo and I wanna help." Enos said, taking his hat off.

"This time, I think my, my fat little buddy is wrong. I'd like to help too." Rosco offered.

"Thanks all of you, but I know that without Boss' money, we ain't never gonna see Bo." Luke thought. Everyone just looked at the ground, thinking of what they can do to get Bo back.

"I've got an idea though." Luke said. And as the TV show goes, you don't get to hear the plan. So Luke explains the plan. "Now, Enos, Rosco, ya'll take care of that part. Right now, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Cooter, I want ya'll to fan out and look around some abandoned shacks or farms. Let's just snoop around a little bit. But ya'll be careful." Luke instructed everyone. Each went into their own car and went in different directions.

After about an hour of searching different areas, no one had come up with any luck. Luke had already told everyone to go back to Cooter's garage and they'd wait for Billy's CB call. When Luke was almost there, his heart almost stopped because of what he heard over the CB.

"Luke! Luke! Come back now, c'mon." Bo's voice quickly and quietly asked.

"Bo! Are, are you okay?" Luke asked.

"No time for that, look I got loose, I'm at the old Wat..." Bo was cut off by a sudden yell and then there was a sound of something impacting with another object.

"Bo!" Luke called.

0000

There we go, I think that's good enough. So sorry it took me forever to update. I'll try to be quicker about it next time. Now everyone better leave me reviews lol. I love getting a bazillion comments, it makes me happy. Homecoming is coming up! I can't wait, hopefully I can get a date though lol. And I have to get my temps soon so yea I'll be busy. See ya'll later. BTW, sorry if this it short.

Love

Jackie


	8. Bittersweet Rescue

Woah, so so sorry it's taken a while to update. Just super busy lately. Had homecoming was the other night and whew was it fun! Now I gotta get read to get my temps:). But hey, here's the next chapter. Do any of you like Without a trace? Cuzz that'll be my next story.

Chapter 8: Bittersweet Rescue

"Bo!" Luke screamed through the CB. Why was he just suddenly cut off? "Bo! Come back, BO!"

"Bo won't be talking to you anymore Mr. Duke." A voice, who Luke quickly recognized as Billy said through the CB.

"What did you just do to Bo?" Luke demanded, starting to sweat with panic.

"Don't worry, he's just getting some well deserved sleep. Now listen up you." Billy told him. He paused briefly and then continued. "Now I want you to bring me Hogg's money to the south end of Hickery Crick at 10a.m. tomorrow, you got that?"

"10a.m at the south end of Hickery Crick, I got it. Now you best not hurt Bo." Luke threatened.

"Mr. Duke, I would not advise you to threaten me, you're not the one in charge of all this, I am. Til tomorrow." Billy ended the conversation.

"Darn it all!" Luke yelled, completely frustrated, throwing the CB down to the floor of the general. He felt screwed. He knew they had no money to give the couple and e had no clue where Bo could be. "Dang it Bo where are you? 'Wat'''? Where is he talking about?" Luke asked himself. He realized that he was still sitting in the general in the middle of the road and decided to pull over. He knew the likeliness of someone coming around the ben to hit him was ten to one but he wanted to get out of the way anyway. He sat there, thinking of where Bo was trying to tell him.

00

"Come on Uncle Jesse, please eat somethin'." Daisy said to Uncle Jesse back at the farm, bringing him a bowl of his own crawdad soup.

"No thank you Daisy. I just ain't hungry." Uncle Jesse replied monotonously. He refused anything Daisy would put in front of him.

"Excuse me, Uncle Jesse sir, but I think it'd be mighty better if ya at least had a bit of somethin' to eat." Enos said to him, trying to convince him to eat a bite of somethin'.

"I ain't hungry. I can't eat thinkin' the worst could be happenin' to my Bo. Why, I remember when he was a little kid, he an' Luke always got into trouble. I 'member one time, Bo was 10 and Luke was 13, anyway Bo an' Luke got into a little ruckus and I told them that they was grounded. Luke stammered to his room but Bo was upset about it." Jesse began.

"_Now Beauregard and Lucas Duke. Ya'll simmer down now!" Uncle Jesse yelled as his two boys got into an argument. When they heard Uncle Jesse yell, they let go of each other. "Now what's all this about?"_

_"Uncle Jesse, I was out here doin' some chores and Bo came in here and he wouldn't help and we got into an argument." Luke explained._

_"Bo why didn't you help Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked._

_"'Cause today I don't gotta do any chores. Then Luke starts yellin' at me and callin' me names and I yelled back at him and then we just started fightin'." Bo explained._

_"Now boys, ya know it ain't worth nothin' to fight each other. Now, I want ya'll to go ta your room until dinner. Then don't plan nothin for tomorrow, ya'll will be grounded until tomorrow night." Uncle Jesse told them. Luke knew arguin' with Jesse would do him no good so he sulkingly walked up to the house._

_"But, Uncle Jesse, I got a game to go to." Bo told him._

_"I guess you're just gonna have ta tell your coach that you're in trouble and can't go." Uncle Jesse replied._

_"That ain't fair!" Bo fought back._

_"It wasn't fair when you wouldn't help Luke." _

_"That's dif'rent! I'm runnin' away an' I'll never come back!" Bo yelled. This shocked even Uncle Jesse. Bo turned on his heel and ran toward the barn. Uncle Jesse would have ran towards him but then he saw Bo take a sharp left. He was going into the barn. Uncle Jesse knew Bo would never do anythin' like that._

_That night, Bo had decided to come inside, he must of not been able to take the cold fall air anymore. When he walked inside he was jumped at the fact that someone was sitting at the kitchen table. He turned a light on and saw it was Uncle Jesse. _

_"Good evening Bo." Uncle Jesse said._

_"G'evening sir." Bo said, taking a seat across from Uncle Jesse._

_"Why'd you run away Bo?"_

_"I dunno.."_

_"Well I'm glad you came back."_

_"The truth is Uncle Jesse, I didn' really run away, I stayed in the barn."_

_"I know."_

_"You did? how come ya didn' come in there and yell at me?" _

_"'Cause I wanted to teach you a lesson. I knew you wouldn't really run away. I wanted you to think that you outsmarted me so you could calm down and then think about what you did. And, I knew it was going to be cold tonight. Did you learn yer lesson?"_

_"Yessir." _

_"Go on ta bed. I'll see ya in the mornin'." _

_Bo rose up and walked towards his room. He stopped and turned. "I love you Uncle Jesse, and I'm sorry." Bo said running to his Uncle and giving him a hug._

_"It's okay Bo, I love ya too." Uncle Jesse responded, patting Bo on his blonde head._

"Bo and Luke rarely, fought after that." Uncle Jesse laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Don't worry Uncle Jesse, we'll find Bo, he'll be here soon, arguin' with Luke to see who's gotta do the dishes." Daisy said, trying to comfort Uncle Jesse, as well as, herself.

Balladeer- Now it's sad ta see Daisy cry but to see Uncle Jesse cry, it just tears at ya.

00

"Rosco! Rosco, what are you doin' here? I thought you were out betrayin' me, by helpin' them Dukes out?" Boss asked as he noticed Rosco walking into the jailhouse.

"I need to ask you for a favor Boss." Rosco began.

"Oh no! You're still against me! I should have your badge for this!" Boss shouted, angry that he was being betrayed/

"I ain't against you Boss, I just think that Bo an' Luke would never do nothin' like this. You always set them up. I think Bo might really be in trouble." Rosco said, defending himself.

"Rosco P. Coltrane. I married you're fat sister and I gave you job as sheriff and this is how you repay me?" Boss asked.

"No Boss. Now you listen here. Bo might be hurt an' we gotta help him. Now I need you ta lend me five, one-hun'red dollar bills." Rosco told him. Boss was taken aback by this sudden outburst by Rosco.

"What, what do ya need five, one-hundred dollar bills for?" Boss asked. We know how stengey Boss is with his money.

"'Cause it's part of Luke's plan. You'll get it back, I just need ta borrow it." Rosco told him.

"You're plottin' with them Dukes! You don't get one dollar from me!" Boss spat back.

"Boss! Let me borrow some money, or, or I'll take it myself." Rosco warned, putting his hand on his gun.

"Rosco, you would never..." Boss questioned.

"Just, give me the money Boss." Rosco asked.

"Fine! Fine, take it. When I see you again, I'm takin' yer badge away!" Boss threatened.

"That may be Boss, but, this is the right thing to do, for once." Rosco told him. Once Boss got into his safe and gave Rosco the money, Rosco turned to leave. Before he left he said, "Thank you Boss. I knew you had a little heart in that fat little body of yours."

00

"Dang it Bo, where are ya?" Luke asked himself for what seemed the hundredth time. "Wat..Wat.. the old where?" Luke thought. He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could and if there was a light bulb hovering over his head, it would have shined bright! "The old Watkins's Place. Why didn' I think of that earlier?" Luke said to himself. He turned the key in the engine and sped off towards the old Watkins' Place.

When Luke approached the building, he noticed some lights on so he decided to hide in the woods area right next to the house. He then began to sneak up to the small house. He looked inside and his stomach turned when he saw Bo.

Bo laid there on the floor, legs sprawled as if he was just thrown on the ground. His arms were behind his back, most likely tied behind him and the pole he was laid up against. He had a bandana in his mouth, used as a gag. Luke saw that Bo was bleeding at his temple. Not severely but blood trickled down the side of his face slowly but sufficiently. He hoped Bo was sleeping but feared more than likely he had been hit. Luke skimmed the room and spotted Billy and Lisa in the other room. Lisa was asleep on the bed but Billy looked wide awake. Luke knew that the only way he could get to Bo was to get Billy outside. Luke hid behind the side of the house and hit the side of the house. Moments later, Billy came quickly outside. At this time, Luke threw a rock as hard as he could towards the woods and, as he planned, Billy ran off to see what it was.

Luke took this as his chance and quickly but quietly made his way into the house. He knelt down to Bo and so as not to wake Lisa, he untied Bo's wrists, lifted him over his shoulder, and left the shack. He walked a ways into the woods, not too far from where the general was and sat Bo on the ground. He removed the gag and tried to wake him up.

"C'mon Bo. Wake up cuz'." Luke asked his cousin. Bo looked a little flustered so he felt Bo's forehead and it felt as if he may be coming down with a cold.

00

"Lisa!" Billy shouted as he got back inside the shack.

"ermm..huh? What are you shouting for?" Lisa asked, waking up from her deep sleep.

"Where'd that Duke boy go?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know. Where were you?" Lisa asked, confused and completely oblivious to what was going on.

"I, I heard a noise and I checked it out...wait a minute. I bet that other Duke, Luke, I bet he did this and rescued his cousin." Billy said, piecing the events together. He looked outside and say feet prints. "I'll be back."

00

"Bo, Bo are ya all right?" Luke asked. Bo had finally moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Luke?" Bo asked confused.

"Yeah, it's me cousin. Glad ta see ya in one piece." Luke said, lifting Bo up and giving him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Bo replied.

"Look we best get outta here b'fore we get caught." Luke said, standing up and helping his cousin get up. Bo stumbled and began to fall. Luke caught him and the last thing he saw was his cousin's eyes. Bo's beautiful lively blue eyes, scared.

Balladeer- It's so sad ta see a Duke look so scared like that. I wander what happened?

00

Wow it took me a while to update again, I'm so sorry. I've just been way busy. This chapter wasn't good, I know, I'm sorry but I have all the chapters listed and what's going to happen in each and then fill in the blanks and this one was one of the harder ones. Hope to see some awesome reviews. Tennis is over so hopefully I'll have more time to update and get this story done soon. 'Til then!

Love

Jackie


	9. Son of a BeeSting!

Hey all! Tennis is officially over so I'll probably be updating a lot sooner. I have like I think four or five more chapters of this story and then I'll be done. I've kind of got an idea for another Duke story so I'll start on that and do a Without a Trace story. It'll be kind of tough to do both but hey, why not? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Great reviews!

Chapter 9: Son of a Bee-sting!

"LUKE!" .

00

"Lost Sheep ta Shepard, come back. Lucas Duke, I know yer out there, now come back." Uncle Jesse said through the CB. It had been his tenth try attempting to get a hold of Luke but he wasn't responding.

"It's all right Uncle Jesse, I'm sure Luke'll be fine. You know how he is. He's prolly savin' Bo right now." Daisy said to her uncle, putting her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"I know Daisy, but I just geta bad feelin' whenever them boys are out doin' somethin' they shou'n't be doin'." Uncle Jesse replied.

"They'll be fine, they, they just have to." Daisy repeated, mostly telling herself that. She dug her face into her uncle's chest and cried quietly. At this point, Cooter had come to the Duke farm after he searched all the roads he was assigned to.

"Hey Cooter. Any sign of Bo, or anythin'?" Uncle Jesse asked, a tiny bit of hope crept up in his voice.

"I'm 'fraid not Uncle Jesse. I bet Luke has though, I tried ta get through to him, but he ain't been respondin'." Cooter explained.

"Yeah, I know. We tried to but he hasn't answered." Daisy said, lifting up and sitting up straight, wiping her eyes wit the backs of her hands.

00

_'Ah, my head. What in the devil happened? Lemme think, I was in the General Lee, lookin for Bo. I found him but he screamed.' _"Bo!" Luke yelled, jolting up from the ground. Looking around, he saw nothing but the General Lee with a note attached to the windshield. _'How did I get here? Billy musta carried me over here so I'd see the note sooner.' _Luke thought to himself. He walked over to the windshield and read the note, it said;

Mr. Duke,

We have decided that since you broke the rules and tried to save your cousin, we're upin' the price to $250,000. If you don't get that to us by 10:00a.m tomorrow mornin, you'll never see your cousin again.

"Ahh shoot." He walked to the drivers side door of the general and grabbed the CB. "Lost Sheep ta Shepard, Bo Peep, Crazy Cooter. Any of ya'll out there?" Luke asked through the CB.

After a couple minutes Uncle Jesse's voice sounded through the CB. "Shepard here. Luke where have ya been? We've been a worryin' about ya."

"Sorry Uncle Jesse. Look ya'll, I can't rightly explain everythin' right now but are ya'll at the farm?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we're all here."

"Get Rosco and Enos there and I'll tell ya about what's been goin' on. Lost Sheep out."

00

"So what're we gonna do now?" Lisa asked as she glanced in the back seat of the car, her and Billy had been commandeering, at the lifeless Bo.

"Well, I don't know right now, but we need ta find a place to stay for the rest of the night." Billy replied, looking into the rearview mirror to make sure Luke wasn't following them.

"Well, we aren't going to stay in this car all night are we?" Lisa asked, she really did not want to try and sleep in a car.

"If ya would just give me a second to figure this all out. Now look, we'll just find some old home or somethin' and either, borrow it for the night, or maybe we'll find a vacant place to stay." Billy told her.

"Look up there, there's a small cottage home. How about there?" Lisa asked, pointing towards a small home.

"Yeah, why not? Of course, you had to pick somewhere where someone lives. Oh well. I'm sure they'll see it our way." Billy laughed, pulling up into the... driveway, or whatever you want to call a house in the countries area where they park.

"In the morning I'll think of somethin' we can do about our, guest." Billy replied, talking about Bo of course.

"May I help you?" Came a voice from the front of the door.

"Oh yes, you see, my brother he's mighty sick and..." Billy lied to the friendly neighbor. Billy carried Bo into the house and sat him on a bed. The old man lived alone and so Billy was able to, compromise their stay for the night.

00

"Now ya'll, Lisa an' Billy want more money now. So in order for our plan ta work, we need more paper. Ya think ya can work on that Daisy?" Luke asked after he had explained his ordeal with Bo and Billy.

"Sure thing Luke, I just hope they won't be able to tell the difference in the bills." Daisy replied, walking into her room.

"They might, but it'll be too late before they realize it." Luke assured her.

"More'n likely tomorrow, only Lisa or only Billy will be there ta pick up the money. I reckon, Daisy and Uncle Jesse, ya'll should drop off the money. I'll be snoopin' around to see if I can find the other 'cause they'll have Bo. If I know crooks, they ain't planin' on givin' us Bo back, alive, anyway. If they figure out the money problem, then Bo's a goner for sure. So, I'll get down there earlier tomorrow and follow the car that one of them get dropped of from. Ya'll take it from there. Sound good enough?" Luke asked the others.

"Yeah, but Luke, what do ya want me and the Sheriff to do?" Enos asked.

"I want ya'll to be hidin' out in the trees, just in case Uncle Jesse an' Daisy need help." Luke told them.

"All right Luke." Enos merely replied.

"Well kids, I think we should get some sleep so we'll be ready for all this tomorrow." Uncle Jesse figured since it was almost one in the morning.

"Sounds good to me Uncle Jesse. Ya'll just meet here at six-thirty?" Luke asked.

"All right Luke. We'll see you tomorrow." Enos said. He and Rosco waved good-bye and left.

"Don't worry Uncle Jesse, we'll get Bo back." Luke assured his Uncle, seeing that he looked nervous.

"I know Luke, but, I just can't help but think, what if somethin' goes wrong and I never see my little Beauregard again." Uncle Jesse sighed.

Luke knew that Uncle Jesse never addressed Bo by his full name unless he was really mad or really worried so he just patted his uncle on the shoulder to assure him everything would be all right and walked him to his room and then to his own.

"Bo Duke, I hope your all right. I'll save ya cuz, just hold on." Luke said to himself. After a while, he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Balladeer- I sure hope Luke has somethin' cookin' up in that head of his. I wanna see Bo safe just like all ya'll would too. Come back now ya hear?

00

Probably one of my worst chapters but it wasn't planned to be very interesting. I just needed to get it out of the way. Thanks for all the great reviews, even Ruby who kept reviewing but I love it cuzz it tells me you're really into my story. Hope to see a lot of reviews soon!

Love

Jackie


	10. Tracking A Duke

o-m-g, guess who's back!

Chapter10: Tracking a Duke

"Come on Billy, please tell me you have a plan?" Lisa asked for what had seemed like the thousandth time.

"Just calm down, I think I know what we'll do with Blondie. How 'bout you go an' get the money from them Dukes, and I'll meet you back at, how 'bout Rivers' Ridge? Yeah, there, an' what if I told you a story 'bout a poor blond country boy who tragically lost control and tumbled over the edge of the cliff?" Billy explained.

"So, we're going to stage an accident?" Lisa asked nervously, when Bill nodded his head, she continued, "But, we've, we've never killed no one."

"Yeah, and we never had any witnesses either. If any of this got to the authorities and they tracked us down, we'd never get outta jail. We have to get rid of him and that way, no worrying about going to jail."

"Won't his family know what really happened and tell the police?" Lisa protested, she did feel bad about hurting the poor boy, let alone kill him.

"There won't be any stone cold evidence to prove it."

"oh..."

"Then, ya better leave now, so they won't get suspicious." Billy instructed her. As Lisa prepared to leave, she watches Billy carry the lifeless Bo from inside the house and watched him threw the youth into the trunk.

00

"Where d'ya reckon they are?" Daisy asked impatiently. Her and Uncle Jessie had been waiting around for at least a half an hour.

"I don't know." Uncle Jesse merely replied. Seconds after he finished, a car came roaring up behind them. They saw only Lisa in there. Great, there went Luke's plan.

"Where's the money?" Lisa demanded.

"Where's Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"If you want him alive, you'll hand me over that briefcase sir." Lisa responded coldly. Uncle Jesse nodded his head and handed her the case. She turned on her heels and got into the car, and quickly drove off. A moment later, Luke came running out of the bushes.

"Dang it all! I thought about the possibility of them not bring'n Bo with 'em. We best follow after them." Luke told them. They nodded their heads and ran to their cars. Luke was first into the General and took off immediately, followed by Daisy and Uncle Jesse, who was followed by Cooter, Roscoe, and Enos.

After about fifteen, twenty minutes, they halted to a stop and watched Lisa pull next to another car. It was Billy. They saw them talking. He must have asked for the briefcase.

'oh shit..' Luke thought to himself.

He watched Billy open the briefcase. His face quickly changed from delighted to way beyond pissed off. He threw the case on the ground, told Lisa something, and took off in his car. Lisa watched him drive away, bent down to see what he saw, saw it, and quickly got up and left.

"Hey ya'll, go an' follow Lisa. I'm gonna take care of Billy." Luke told them all. He then sped the General into Billy's direction.

00 (same scene as above but with Lisa n Billy's pov)

"You got the money?" Billy asked as Lisa came up to him.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"I don't think so."

"Lemme see the money." Lisa handed Billy the briefcase, he opened it quickly. As quick as he was in a delighted mood, it quickly turned to rage. "What the hell is this?"

"What.. what's wron..."

"Get out of here now! I'll meet you at the Chickasaw county line." Billy threw down the briefcase, got in his car, and drove off.

Lisa watched him drive off and then bent down and examined the case. "Oh no.." She muttered. She picked up a one hundred dollar bill, it was real, but underneath it, was hundreds of magazine, and newspaper clippings. They tried to trick them. She threw it on the ground and ran to her car, speeding off.

00

"Damn those Dukes!" Billy said angrily to himself slamming his brakes. Billy walked to the back of the car, opened the trunk, and pulled the conscious Bo out of the trunk. "You damn brat! You'll never see your family again!" He yelled, smacking Bo across the face, letting him fall to the ground.

"I never done nothin' to you mister, 'cept be nice." Bo said back to him. He had been in that trunk for a good long while and his arms were sore behind his back and he had a big headache from the rocky drive and being cooked in the heat.

"You ruined my plans, that's what." Billy replied, hitting Bo in the back of the head, knocking him out for about the billionth time.

He picked Bo up and brought him to the front of the car. He untied his arms and sat him upright in the drivers side of the car. He laid his arms on the wheel, and pushed the car. He walked by a bush, and what do you think was there? Yes, a get-a-way car. He drove off.

Billy looked into his rearview mirror and watched the car slowly roll towards the edge of a very , very high cliff.

00

OMG! What'll happen to Bo? OMG, I know I finally updated. I'm so sorry it's been forever, I've just been trying to focus on school. I don't know why but it's like draining me lately. I'll try my hardest to keep this updating more often! Please leave me loads of love. Sorry this was short by the way... It's not even one thousand words, eww..

Love

Jackie


	11. Lucky Duke

Oh my god! I'm actually updating! I'm so so so so soo sorry! I've been way busy with school and track started up and school work is getting on me and social problems, just like AHH. Writers block picks lovely times to get in the way as well, but here it is the long awaited chapter lol!

Chapter 11: Lucky Duke

Uncle Jesse and Daisy began to give chase, steadily behind Lisa.

"Eww that girl, jus' wait until I get my hands on her Uncle Jesse!" Daisy said angrily, as she sped towards Lisa's car.

Balladeer-**Now ya'll I wouldn't want to be Lisa right about now, would you?**

"Now, now Daisy, just relax an' drive. I'm sure you'll get to, talk, to her soon enough." Uncle Jesse told her, making sure his seatbelt was fastened, tightly.

They continued chasing Lisa, until the realized where she was heading, exactly. The kept following but backed down slightly. Uncle Jesse got on the CB to radio to Luke. "Lost Sheep to Shepard, Lost Sheep ta Shepard, ya got yer ears on?" Uncle Jesse called.

"Lost sheep here Shepard, what's goin' on?" He asked, as he followed the pattern of Billy's car.

"We reckon we know where this girl's goin'. Chickasaw County line. I think they're gonna meet there an' leave." Uncle Jesse, with all his wisdom could imagine.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse, Luke Duke out."

0000

Luke anxiously drove through the same trail he had seen Billy go, frantically looking for the car. He came to a dead end, until he saw a small pathway, to Rivers' Ridge. Himself and Bo would always go down that way to escape Roscoe. He knew it'd be a risk to take, because he knew Bo could be in trouble right about now. Something in his gut, told him to go that way, so, he did.

He drove down and knew he'd come to a clearing soon. He figured it'd be a dead end because the cliff side.

Out of no where, here came another car, driving at him. He skidded out of the way just in time and realized it was Billy. He wanted to turn to follow him but something else caught his eye. A blond head in a car ahead of him that was rolling towards the cliff. Luke paled and his eyes widened. He sped up and parked quickly, jumping out of the General. The car wasn't going too fast so he was able to run to catch up to it.

"Bo, Bo, come on." Luke said, running beside the car, tapping on the glass. It was no use, Bo was out cold. _'Dang it all.'_ Luke thought. He quickly opened the door to the car and was able to quickly catch Bo's limp form from falling and scrapping his head on the ground.

The car was nearer to the edge and Bo's pant leg was caught under the gas pedal.

Luke shook Bo's leg and was able to unfasten it. The car was tilting over the edge and in a matter of seconds, it fell. Luke, panting heavily on the ground, with an unconscious Bo on top of him, thanked god for helping him out.

He was able to carry the abnormally light Bo over his shoulders and slid him into the passenger side of the car. "C'mon Cuz, wake up." Luke asked, grabbing Bo's limp hand and holding it in a brotherly love. Bo wasn't going to wake up. Luke looked over his unconscious cousin, to make sure he wasn't hurt. His wrists had slight bruising, probably from them being tied up or handcuffed. He had two bruises, one of his temple and the other above it, from getting hit in the head by a hard object, or two. His breathing was a little shaken but steady which was, for the most part, a good sign.

Luke sighed, just happy to see that he was back and okay.

"Lucas Ducas. This here is CRAAzy Cooter comin' at ya. Ya got yer ears on?" Cooter's voice rang out over the CB.

"Luke here. Happy to let ya'll know that I got Bo with me, he's out like a light for now, but, he's okay." Luke told them happily as he turned the General around and headed for the county line of Chickasaw.

"Glad ta here it! Well Luke, that ladies friend just got past us and they's headin' out pretty soon. Ya'll think ya can make a road block?" Cooter asked. If anyone could make a desperate attempt at a road block, it'd be the Duke boys.

"Sure thing Cooter, we can take Willow's field through and make one for at right before Broke's Crossing" Luke announced, making a sharp left to get on the dirt road he and Bo had made themselves.

"Thanks buddy. I'm gone."

Luke drove on, going as fast as he could, he wasn't going to let these people get away. He was lost in though that, the sound of Bo's unexpected moan, caused him to jump.

"Bo?" Luke asked, looking over at the now, slowly, moving Bo.

"Lu, Luke?" Bo asked astonishingly. Was he dreaming?

"Glad ta here your voice cuz." Luke said, putting his arm around Bo's shoulders.

"What happened?" Bo asked, sitting up a little more, instantly clasping a hand to his head, where a little bit of blood decided to come out from.

"Long story, let me fill you in..." Luke smiled, as he drove closer and closer to Broke's Crossing.

0000

Sorry that was probably like tres short but I need to update soo badly! Hope you like it and I didn't quite end it on a big cliffie! Enjoy and please review for me :)

Love

you

all!

Jackie


	12. A Hazzard Ending

Wow, so I haven't unpdated this story in over a year and a half. I'm so sorry for that, it's just that I had lost my muse for the story and just stopped. I have been watching the Dukes again lately and I reread my story, wanting to finish it. I understand if you don't want to review, but it would be nice!! I think one more chapter is in order!

Chapter 12: A Hazzard Ending

After Luke told Bo about his almost ending, the younger cousin was in shock. He almost died! The last thing he remembered was Billy knocking him out. He didn't reckon the guy was going to kill him.

"Luke?" Bo said quietly.

"Yeah cuz?"

"Thanks for savin' me..and, I'm rightly sorry for fightin' with you. You're right..I don't think sometimes.." Bo admitted, feeling so ashamed of himself.

"Sometimes?" Luke joked, patting his cousin, his brother, on the shoulder.

The two smiled, knowing that everything was okay. Bo studied his wrists, seeing that they were slightly raw from the ropes. He rubbed them unconsciously since they were sore. He looked ahead to see where they were going. "What's the plan?"

"Well, Cooter, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse saw Lisa headin' to the Chicasaw County line, we figure she's gonna be meetin' Billy there. We're gonna cut them off." Luke said as he took another somewhat sharp turn.

0000

In the mean time, Jesse and Daisy were on Lisa's heels. Daisy, being angry at the girl, drove right up on her bumper, bumping her. Lisa looked scared as she continued to go as fast as she could.

Daisy continued bumping her until Lisa was no longer able to control the car. She skidded to a hault off the side of the road. She quickly got out of the car and attempted to make a run for it.

"Oh no she don't." Daisy said angrily as she slammed on the breaks, causing Jesse to have to hold on.

Daisy made a run for it, chasing after the girl. The girl may have been a couple years younger than Daisy, but Daisy was a hell of a lot quicker than Lisa. See, growing up in the country could really pay off in a matter of ways. Daisy caught up to the girl, grabbing her by the shoulders to knock her down. Lisa fell to the ground, turning around to go to hit Daisy.

Daisy, being quicker had already straddled Lisa. She lifted her fist, ready to knock the girl's head off. Lisa, panicking and not being a fighter, cowered, covering her face. "No please!" She pleaded through her arms.

"Oh no, ya ain't gettin' off that easy." Daisy said angrily as she raised her fist higher, tightening it to really let the girl have it.

"Daisy, she'll have enough to worry 'bout spending time in jail." Jesse said as he came closer to the two.

"But Jesse..." Daisy began to whine, wanting to hit the girl.

Taking this as her only chance, the girl pushed Daisy hard so she'd fall back, stumbling to her feet so she could run again. This, just pissed Daisy off. She got up quickly and grabbed the girl's shoulder, spinning her around. Daisy raised her fist and punched the girl in the face, causing her to go down.

Balladeer- Now, if it's one thing I neva wanna see 'gain, it'd hafta be Daisy hittin' someone else. It's jus' scary.

0000

By this time, the general was waiting to cut off Billy. Billy either must have changed course, or was driving way too slow. The cousins were starting to get anxious. Almost as if by thinking where they were, it summoned them, here came Billy and not too far behind him was Cooter in his pick-up truck and Enos and Roscoe in their squad cars.

Billy's eyes widened as he saw the general sitting in the middle of the road, knowing there was no way to get around it. He slammed on his breaks to avoid any sort of impact.

He got out of the car, only to be faced by Bo and Luke. "Now, it was mighty stupid of ya to think you could get away with any of this." Luke told him as he came to sqaure up to Billy.

"You don't know who you're dealing with.." Billy said as he began to reach for his gun. Bo, thankfully, noticed this act.

"Luke! He's got a gun!" Bo yelled as he came forward to help his cousin.

Luke looked down, hitting his arm and getting into a fist fight with the man. Billy hit Luke pretty hard, sending him over the roof of his car. Bo knew that it was his turn to fight, so naturally, he prepared himself. He got in a few punches, harder than normal since he did want some payback. As if he was some tank though, Billy just wasn't going down. He knocked Bo something awful and sent him to the ground. Luke came around to fighting again but then the worst happened.

Billy had gotten his gun out of his pocket and grabbed onto Bo's hair, forcing him up. He had Bo in front of him, one arm twisted behind his back with the gun against his neck.

"You hicks have given me a lot of trouble. If ya'll would have just done everything right in the beginnin', then we wouldn't have this." Billy told him as he began to back up. He wasn't sure of what to do now.

"You can save yourself a lot of trouble, if you just let my cousin go." Luke told him, his hands raised to either side of his body to show he had no weapons or intention of attacking him.

During this whole scene, Cooter, Enosm and Roscoe were playing it by ear to see when they should interfere. Normally the boys could handle it and then Roscoe, whether the people were accomplices or not, had to arrest them. This guy, however, Roscoe was glad to arrest. Not too long after the boys began to fight, Daisy, Jesse and a subdued Jessica arrived.

They all watched in horror what was going on.

Bo accidentally made out a slight hissing sound at the tight grab Billy had on his arm. They were already sore from being tied together behind his back for most of the day and now they were tender.

"Ya'll are going to let me get outta here and Bo's coming with. Once I'm in a good distance, I'll throw him out." Bo knew that, if he decided to let him go, that he wouldn't hesistate to let Bo out of the car to fall down a cliff or as he was going sixty miles an hour.

"Can't let you do that. You didn' bring him back last time, now did ya?" Luke asked, being completely confident and kept his cool. He was afraid on the inside, but there was no way he'd show it, not now.

"You didn't bring all the money, now did ya?" Billy retorted back to Luke. Even though he was right, that wasn't the point.

"You didn't know that. All ya knew was that Bo wouldn't be coming back ta us." Luke answered for him really.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe, I should just get rid of him now since it didn't happen as planned earlier." He said, anger in his eyes as he cocked the gun. You could visibly see Bo flinch, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, you don't." Luke said as he lunged for Billy, knocking himself, Bo, and Billy onto the ground. Billy hadn't noticed that luke inched his way closer and closer to the two.

Bo rolled away as Luke fought with Billy. He saw the gun disgarded to the side, so he picked it up, locking on the safety, in fear that Billy might grab it again. Luke swung hard a few times to finally subdue Billy as well.

Roscoe and Enos came over and cuff'd em' and they both stuff'd em', along with Lisa in the cruisers.

Daisy rushed over to give Bo a huge hug. "Howdy Daisy." Bo greeted her full heartedly. "It's mighty great to see your face." He told her with his big smile.

Uncle Jesse and Cooter also came over, Jesse hugging Bo as well and Cooter slapping a hand on his back. "It's good to have ya back."

"Thanks ya'll, I was really scared there for a minute." Bo admitted, feeling a little down for being such a coward.

"Ain't nothin', ya know we're here for eachother." Luke said, he being the one with the wisest of answers.

0000

In no time, everything was back to normal. You see, for the capture of Billy, they all split the reward money. Enos bought some flowers for Daisy and a few other things, Roscoe paid Boss to take him back as sheriff and his best friend, Cooter used it to buy a few new tools he's been needing, and the Dukes, as usual, gave their money to the orphange. They could get by just fine without it.

Luke, Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse sat at their kitchen table, eating and laughing as they did every day. This day, feeling special since they were all back together. Uncle Jesse smiled to himself as he watched his children talk and have fun.

Balladeer- Ya'll come back now, y'hear?

0000

I know it's been for forever since I have updated this but I really wanted to know why I didn't just go and finish it. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Sorry for any and all spelling errors, I just have been so lazy that I didn't care to put it through my spell checker! Wordpad doesn't have one lol!


End file.
